


Whatever This Is

by ellasimone



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Lawyers, M/M, Suits AU, and yes bahorel is sort of harvey and feuilly is sort of mike ross, i'm in too deep when it comes to this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellasimone/pseuds/ellasimone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new partner at the firm ends up being a friend of Bahorel's, Feuilly has an interesting conversation with him about Bahorel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever This Is

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally marathoned Suits in the holidays and I couldn't let this au go, oops.

‘So you’re Bahorel’s new associate.’

Feuilly looked up from the files that he was examining to see Bossuet leaning against the wall of his cubicle. He’d only ever seen the new partner of the firm walking around the office, and the only thing that he knew about Bossuet was that Bahorel had some kind of grudge against the man.

‘Yeah, hi,’ Feuilly replied. ‘You’re Bossuet, right?’

‘Yes, that would be me,’ Bossuet said cheerily. ‘Well, it’s good to finally meet you, Bahorel won’t shut up about you outside of work.’

Feuilly frowned. ‘Huh, that’s interesting.’

‘You sound surprised,’ said Bossuet.

‘Well, he hardlyacts like he likes me at all,’ Feuilly answered as he started piling up the files on his desk.

Bossuet shrugged. ‘He acts like he doesn’t like anybody at this firm for some reason. You should see him outside of work, it’s like he turns into a completely different person.’

‘You know him outside of work?’ asked Feuilly.

‘Yeah, that’s why he’s being such an ass to me here,’ Bossuet muttered. ‘Thinks I’ll expose his secret private life to the rest of the firm or something.’

Feuilly chuckled. He’d seen Bahorel outside of work by complete accident one time when he was walking through Manhattan, hanging out with a bunch of people Feuilly didn’t recognize at some bar. One of the most surprising things about seeing Bahorel there had been the fact that he hadn’t been wearing a suit, and the tattoos that Feuilly didn’t know he had were clearly visible. It had almost felt like a violation of privacy, seeing Bahorel having fun and looking so… normal.

‘It’s weird he hasn’t introduced you to his friends yet,’ Bossuet continued, breaking through Feuilly’s thoughts.

‘Not really, considering as nobody from the firm ever speaks to him outside of work,’ replied Feuilly as he stood up from his desk, picking up the piles of files as he did this.

‘Yeah, but those are his colleagues, it’s different when you two are dating,’ Bossuet said.

As Feuilly attempted to splutter a response to this, the files dropped out of his hands, knocking a mug of coffee over his computer keyboard. He swore loudly, as Bossuet watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes with an expression of confusion.

‘We’re not- I’m not-‘ Feuilly frustratingly tried to form a comprehensible sentence while cleaning up the mess. ‘We’re not dating!’

‘You’re not?’ Bossuet said with a tone of genuine surprise. ‘Oh, I’m sorry, I just assumed with the way that Bahorel talked about you-‘

‘No of course not, we’re just…’ Feuilly started. What were they? Colleagues? Friends? He wasn’t even sure himself. ‘We’re not dating.’

‘Whatever you say,’ Bossuet answered with a shrug. ‘He seems really fond of you, though.’

‘I’m- okay,’ the entire situation had seemed to completely undermine Feuilly’s ability to speak at all. ‘Well. I’m going to go grab some tissues or something to clean up my desk.’

With an uncomfortable nod in farewell, Feuilly quickly made his way out of the office area.

 

\--

 

A day later, Feuilly was in the library scanning through labour law books, researching a pro-bono case that Bahorel had assigned him out of lack of interest of doing it himself. It was already getting late and the offices were slowly emptying, and Feuilly could feel himself nodding off until he heard the sound of somebody entering the library.

‘The patent application I asked you to file. Where is it?’ Bahorel asked in lieu of a greeting.

‘Marius should have put a confirmation on your desk a few hours ago,’ Feuilly replied, turning around to face Bahorel who was now leaning against one of the bookcases.

‘Marius shouldn’t be doing your work,’ grumbled Bahorel.

‘I didn’t have much choice as you forced me to go to court with you this morning,’ Feuilly said. ‘I haven’t had time for anything, why do you think I’m still at the library at this hour?’

‘You’re a rookie, it’s not that strange,’ Bahorel told him with a shrug. ‘But seriously, make sure it’s filed by tomorrow, I don’t care who does it.’

Feuilly nodded, and Bahorel moved over the table to sit down next to Feuilly and grabbed one of the books that were piled in the middle of the table.

‘Wait, are you finally getting off your high horse and actually helping me with a pro bono case?’ asked Feuilly in mock amazement.

‘Just making sure you don’t fuck it up,’ Bahorel replied with an amused grin.

They sat in the library scanning through the books in relative silence for a while, but Feuilly was dying to ask Bahorel about what Bossuet had said, even though his better judgment was telling him that was a bad idea. Eventually after an hour when Feuilly could hardly handle the tension anymore, he carefully said, ‘So, Bossuet introduced himself to me the other day. Mentioned that he knew you outside of work.’

‘That’s exactly why I take great care in interacting with him as little as possible at work,’ Bahorel grumbled. ‘But yeah, he’s a friend of mine.’

‘You know, it’s funny,’ Feuilly said with a breathy laugh, very self-conscious that he sounded quite unlike himself. ‘He mentioned that you talked about me outside of work. He actually thought we were dating.’

‘Huh,’ Bahorel said, face expressionless. ‘Yeah, that’s weird.’

Feuilly fell silent again, not really knowing what to say. Bahorel didn’t make an effort to say anything, either. With a sigh, Feuilly stood up and headed to one of the bookshelves to place the heavy books back.

‘Found what you were looking for, then?’ Bahorel asked.

‘Nope, but this case isn’t very urgent so I’m not going to waste an entire night on it,’ Feuilly replied. ‘Unless you insist on doing so, of course.’

‘Nah, I have better things to do,’ Bahorel said.

‘Yeah, like going out with that mysterious group of friends of yours?’ said Feuilly.

‘You’re awfully interested in my private life, you know that?’ retorted Bahorel.

Feuilly made a face. ‘I’m really not, I’m just wondering why you tell them all kinds of stuff about me but you never mention them when you’re at the office. And I’m also wondering what you told them that led them to believe that we’re dating.’

Bahorel didn’t reply to this, and instead helped Feuilly with placing the books back on the shelves. Feuilly, however, was not dropping the subject. ‘You didn’t actually tell them that we were dating, did you?’

Bahorel snorted. ‘No, of course not.’

‘Did you imply it, then?’ questioned Feuilly, taking a step closer to Bahorel.

‘No.’

‘So you were just gushing about me to them, or something?’ Feuilly asked. Bahorel once again didn’t reply and averted his gaze.

‘Ah, so that’s it,’ Feuilly said in amazement. ‘But of course, you’re too proud to admit that you actually don’t really think I’m the worst associate in the history of everything.’

‘Nah, I still think you’re the worst associate in the history of everything,’ said Bahorel, grinning slightly. ‘I just think you’re an alright person.’

Feuilly chuckled. ‘That’s like, the nicest thing you’ve said to me since I started working here.’

‘Well, hiring you when you don’t even have a law degree is a pretty nice thing to do as well,’ Bahorel replied.

‘Yeah, but you’ve never verbally shown that you like me in any way at all,’ Feuilly answered with a smirk as he leaned against a bookcase. What he wasn’t expecting was for Bahorel to take a step closer to him.

And then Bahorel’s lips were on Feuilly’s. Feuilly felt himself being pushed back against the bookcase as he tried to process what was happening, if this was even reality because _Bahorel was kissing him_ and he had wanted this to happen for ages but he couldn’t actually believe it was happening _right now here in the library_. He could feel Bahorel’s arms around his waist and he weaved his fingers through Bahorel’s hair until he finally forced himself to break the kiss to catch his breath.

‘Yeah, I’m not really good with verbally expressing my emotions,’ Bahorel muttered with a grin as he looked at Feuilly’s amazed expression.

‘Except to your friends outside of work?’ Feuilly asked. Bahorel chuckled, and pulled Feuilly in for another kiss.

‘Also, what happened to the firm’s no dating colleagues policy?’ asked Feuilly breathlessly. Bahorel, who was now moving down to kiss his neck and jawline, stopped and looked at him with a grimace.

‘I haven’t exactly given this a lot of thought,’ he then said. ‘I guess it’s best that people don’t know about this, whatever this is.’

‘What is this, then?’ Feuilly asked with a vague wave of his hand to indicate the two of them. ‘Cause until today, I wasn’t even sure we were friends.’

‘Do you ever stop asking questions?’ grumbled Bahorel with a roll of his eyes. ‘I don’t know what this is, either. Look, maybe it’s just better if we both go home and… forget about it, or something.’

Feuilly frowned. ‘I don’t really want to forget about it.’

‘Good, neither do I. But it’s too late to deal with an entire talk about feelings and stuff-‘

‘I think it’s a lost cause to talk to you about ‘feelings and stuff’ at any moment, really,’ Feuilly said with a sigh. ‘Okay, let’s just wing it. See what happens, but not tell anyone about it. For the time being, at least.’

‘Fine,’ Bahorel said, and smiled. ‘Sounds like a plan.’


End file.
